The iAdventure Chronicles
by Kaito Sekozawa
Summary: A story about a legion in the world of Minecraftia, an epic legend that begins, a new empire that rises from the ashes of old, the tales of what happened in a certain Minecraft server.
1. Introduction

**Prologue**

A long, long time ago in the world of Minecraftia, there was one man named Jostake. He led a mighty empire that expanded to cover the lands of Minecraftia. His empire included the swamps, the jungles, the forests, the deserts, the taigas, the oceans, and the islands of the known world. His empire lasted ten generations under his dynasty's reign and then..., all went to hell. The noble kingdom that Jostake I built had fell as it expanded. The empire became a bunch of struggling clans divided on who should rule. The Ten Legions of the Army of Jostake X had split up into factions as well. Four of the legions remained loyal to Jostake X, the rest became bandits, raiders, and pillagers foolishly squabbling over an desolate land.

Jostake X led the Exodus to the region we now know today as Venturia a decade ago. Venturia, the capital of the newly established Republic was born on the riverside in a fomer jungle. Jostake X then issued the Proclamation of the Territories of Venturia. It declared all factions must show loyalty to Jostake X; however, they can take other factions' land except land owned by the First Legion. The First Legion has authority over all territories and can exile anybody they choose except the king; they are chosen by only the king himself. A neutral zone is set which encompasses Venturia meaning no faction can claim it except the First Legion. The other factions shall be left to their own devices for always until one faction rules them all.

**Opening**

[Guren no Yumiya plays]

*song starts playing*

The capital of Venturia is shown in the background as the vicinity has the nine legions battle to conquer the former empire.

The screen zooms in the castle in the center of Venturia and shows Jostake X with the First Legion behind him.

An unknown legion tries to destroy several bases while the bases' owners tried to counterattack.

A tower is on fire as two warriors clash for the fate of their respective factions.

Twenty people are surrounded as they fight back to back against monsters.

Houses burn as a dragon attacks the village with warriors trying to kill it.

A wall breaks down with the First Legion behind it and killing everyone in sight.

An alliance of legions raise their fists in battle and engage an enemy faction.

*song fades out*

**Opening Credits**

Story: Kaito Sekozawa

Game: Minecraft

* * *

**Author's Note: **I played on this Minecraft server for a couple of months and I felt so inspired that I made some sort of lore for it. This will probably be a terrible fanfic. As you know. this is a non-profit fanfic story, Minecraft is owned by Markus "Notch" Perrson and Mojang AB, please support the official release. Please rate and review and as always, thank you for reading. Try this server out, it's pretty nice for PVP and Faction building.


	2. I'm Awake?

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The four legions that remained in the Venturian Empire, now known as the Republic, were the Royal Guard, Frostbite, CowsAndMe, and UED. The Royal Guard enforced the laws and the Proclamation of the Territories of Venturia. Frostbite had the strongest warriors in the land. CowsAndMe was the agricultural specialists. Last but not least was UED, the forerunners of industry and mining. The Four Legions were the remnants of a once proud army but were still strong enough to hold back the other six enemy factions. Jostake X led the Royal Guard by the book and was a wise ruler held in high regard. Frostbite was strong due to the capable leadership of Sir Alpaca the Flaming and his clever strategies. Master Karamel and the CowsAndMe helped the land prosper with their bountiful agriculture. BoXes the Dwarf and his command of UED helped maintain the walls that surrounded Venturia and the roads and provided raw materials. However, there was still the problem of the other six factions that lurked the outskirts of Venturia.

The six legions became known as the Six Factions. They terrorized the land, killed and plundered, and threatened the empire. As their notorious deeds escalated, Jostake X issued the Proclamation in fall of 1016 to protect Venturia. Later, Jostake held a congregation of the four legions to discuss a solution to the betrayal of the six legions. All of them bickered and disagreed until finally, they divided like the Six Legions. Alpaca the Flaming then said, "The empire is dead. This Republic is the empire's repeat. Jostake, there's no hope." ,and stormed off with his faction. The Second Legion or Frostbite had left the Republic and formed their own kingdom. The Fourth Legion or UED also left the Republic because they also lost hope in the strength of the Republic and hid underground. The Third Legion or CowsAndMe soon went into hiding to build up strength. Jostake X then shut himself in his castle and left the Royal Guard to take care of matters.

**3 Years Later...**

Running through the forest would be sorta fun any other time. However, it was in the middle of the night... with lots of monsters... and no shelter in sight. I'm getting really tired as I've run nonstop for maybe ten minutes now. I jumped over some roots and dodged a zombie's grip. This sucks so much that I just want to find shelter. I think the monsters stopped pursuing me but then I suddenly slowed down. There was a giant canyon ahead with a tiny river at the bottom. The river must have been eighty meters down and the canyon stretched for miles and sixty meters wide. Behind me, something went **ssssssss**.

"Son of a-"

A large explosion blew off the ridge I was standing on and I fell all the way down into the river screaming at the top of my lungs.

"AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH-"

**SPLASH**

I woke up on a sandy beach. It was still night-time but I saw the faint glow of the rising sun in the mountains behind me across the river. I was lying on the ground with sand covering me. Let me tell you, that stuff is annoying, once it gets stuck in your hair and clothes. I felt so much pain in my body when I attempted to get up that it was pretty obvious I shouldn't try that option for a while. After a few minutes, I collapsed and fainted.

"Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!"

I launched headfirst from a comfortable bed, throwing the red blanket off. There was a guy who looked about four years older than me in front of me. He was wearing leather armor with iron shoulder pads; a satchel with some supplies inside; an iron sword in his sheath on a belt around his waist; fingerless leather gloves; a quiver with a few arrows; blue jeans and lather kneepads; and thick, all-terrain, leather boots. He then introduced himself, "My name is Master Karamel." My eyes went wide when I hear this sentence. He is THE Master Karamel? The leader of the lost Third Legion? WHAT THE FUCK? Of all the coincidences? I introduced myself stammering in the process, "My name is Keevan the Sky Fury." He stared with a look of concentration at me. I wondered what his reaction would be. Would he kill me? Would he help me? Would he throw me out into the wilderness?

"You can just call me Kara. I gave up that name a long time ago."

"You can just call me Keevan. I don't mind."

"So why are you out here?"

Kara's question required some thinking. I didn't know how to phrase it. Should I tell him that I was almost killed by a team of Frostbite members? That I ran through rough terrain for weeks trying to evade death? And the mobs trying to make me their breakfast, lunch, and dinner?

"Are you okay?"

I could tell Kara was slowly getting impatient with me. I began telling my story.

"Let's see..., how should I put this..., I got ambushed by some Frostbite members, ran through rough terrain for weeks, almost became a mob's meal several times, and fell around eighty meters into a river. Yeah... I had a pretty nice time out there!"

Kara looked shocked when I mentioned Frostbite. He also glanced at me. Why? I don't know. Suddenly, he grabs me by the shirt and throws me at the wall. As if my body wasn't beat up from the events I just described, now my arms are mangled and my head is bleeding. Great.

"Are you leading THEM here!? Are you a spy? You HAVE 10 seconds before I kill you where you stand."

"The hell are you yelling about? Frostbite would never accept me.", I shouted inidignantly

"Loomoo! Take him to the cell!"

A black-haired girl in a light blue shirt and navy blue jeans came in. She stared at me with her blue eyes intently. She then grabbed me by the shirt, tied my hands around the wrists with rope, and hit my head with the hilt. As I was losing consciousness, I was getting yanked away through a carved passageway which led out the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I played on this Minecraft server for a couple of months and I felt so inspired that I made some sort of lore for it. This will probably be a terrible fanfic. As you know. this is a non-profit fanfic story, Minecraft is owned by Markus "Notch" Perrson and Mojang AB, please support the official release. Please rate and review and as always, thank you for reading. Try this server out, it's pretty nice for PVP and Faction building. If you find your name in this story, it's slightly based off your personality( what I know of it anyway). All OCs are owned by me, the server's owned by Jostake, game's owned by Mojang.


	3. Escape?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ugh... Where am I? There are stone walls all around me and a metal door in front of me. Wait a minute... Oh, it's all coming back! I was dragged here by that girl. I got to get out of here! But how?

How long have I been here anyway? My head is still hurting so it shouldn't have been that long since I was thrown in here. I should try to get out. Only problem is that iron door. No way out since I can't exactly bust it open. My stuff is gone, they must have put it somewhere. What are those footsteps? Is someone coming? So well for trying to escape.

Another male around my age came to the door. I couldn't clearly make out any more of his physical features because the door's window was small. He opened a hatch and put a platter of bread and a cup of water in the cell. After that, he closed the hatch and went off. When I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I started planning out a course of action.

The only exit is the iron door but I can't bust it open. The hatch is way TOO small so I can't crawl through it. I ate part of the bread and washed it down with the water. The bread was dry and bland and the water tasted a bit funny. There was nothing else except a tiny wooden stool and a chamber pot. Well, this isn't a fancy inn or anything like that. What did I expect? Wait, couldn't I try breaking the door with the stool? I grabbed the stool and hit the door as hard as I could. It started shaking. I backed up as far as I can to the back wall, counted to three, held the stool like a battering ram, and charged with full momentum. The door collapsed off its hinges.

I fell out the door as the momentum knocked me over. I got myself up and heard footsteps and yelling coming my way from the right. I ran in the opposite direction toward the left. As I ran, I saw a storage room and several cell doors on the right. My quick glance saw my stuff in the storage room. The yelling and footsteps grew louder. I quickly went in there and grabbed stuff. When I turned around, I saw Kara and the girl from earlier, wasn't Loomoo her name? They were holding iron swords. There was another guy ahead of me. He had glasses and black hair, a black cape, black leather armor, and held two iron swords. Oh shit... One guy (me) cornered in a hallway with only two ways to go, both ways blocked by people wanting to kill me. I'm having such a good day. I went toward the guy with the two swords and tried to stab him in the chest. He blocked with his left sword and swung with his right. I ducked and hit his left sword, knocking it out of his hand. He started to hold his right sword with two hands and swung at my neck. I blocked his sword with mine and hit him on the head with my hilt. Kara and Loomoo tried to tackle me but I knocked them off. The guy collapsed on the ground and I continued running down the hallway.

I put my sword back in its sheath and continued running. Suddenly, I stopped running, I hit a dead-end. There was just a stone wall at the end of this hallway. I cursed and tried to find an alternative route. I heard my pursuers and they were getting closer and closer. There was several doors on my left and right. I ran into a random door on my right and kept running. It appears I went the right way as I started seeing daylight instead of the light made by their torches. There was a staircase leading up. I headed up and entered a large room.

This large room appeared to be a ground floor. There was a large table in the middle that had an anvil, a few workbenches, some chests, a couple of furnaces, and a stairwell leading upstairs. There was also two sets of doors in the front and back. I chose the front door and continued my escape. As I exited their building, I stepped on a disguised pressure plate and activated a trap. **CLUNK **The ground below my feet suddenly opened up and I fell in a crevasse.

AHHH!

I hit the ground. Goddamnit, I really should've checked for traps! As I started to climb out, my pursuers surrounded the pit I was in. Curse my luck. They argued about what to do with me.

Kara: "We can't let him out. He'll lead Alpaca the Flaming here and Frostbite will kill us all!"

Loomoo: "I agree, we have to make sure he can't lead anyone here."

Guy (the one with glasses): "Maybe we should actually see if he's one of them or not?"

Kara: "Slinger, we can't risk it! You can't trust anyone these days!"

Guy (another random person): "Slinger has a point, maybe we should give him a chance."

Loomoo: "Equestrian, are you sure he can be trusted?"

Equestrian: "Why not? He seems friendly. He's definitely not Frostbite. Period."

Slinger: "Just let him go. Hear him out."

Kara: "Fine. First sign of betrayal, kill him on sight."

Everybody (obviously, except me): (murmurs of approval)

As I was standing there wondering when they would finish discussing the matter of killing me, I started preparing to fight. Slinger hunched down and gave me his hand. He gestured to me to grab his hand. "We're not going to kill you." I replied, "Huh..., then why did I run away for the last ten minutes?" I grabbed his hands and climbed out the pit. Kara was resetting the trap as I got out. Loomoo and Slinger were making sure I didn't make any sudden movements. Equestrian had dark messy hair and black eyes and was the only one wearing blue iron armor. He also had a diamond sword which was glowing a shade of purple. He looked at me for a minute and quickly looked away. Kara started to speak.

Kara: "Keevan. I'm sorry we treated you this way."

"Well, it's understandable but it doesn't make you look less like an total asshole.", I said with a tone of anger.

Kara: "Would you like to join us? The CowsAndMe?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. It was better than always being on the run, starving, having near-death experiences on a daily basis, etc. The people around me were looking at me and it made me nervous. After I finished thinking about my decision, I said...

"I'm in."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I played on this Minecraft server for a couple of months and I felt so inspired that I made some sort of lore for it. This will probably be a terrible fanfic. As you know. this is a non-profit fanfic story, Minecraft is owned by Markus "Notch" Perrson and Mojang AB, please support the official release. Please rate and review and as always, thank you for reading. Try this server out, it's pretty nice for PVP and Faction building. If you find your name in this story, it's slightly based off your personality.(what I know of it anyway). Please don't be offended. All OCs are owned by me, the server's owned by Jostake, game's owned by Mojang.


	4. The Tour

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After I said my final decision, Kara told everyone to go back to their duties. As everyone left the vicinity, Kara beckoned to me with his sword. I seriously wonder why I should even trust him after all that happened.

Kara: "Let's go. You need to know your new home."

I sarcastically replied, "Such a new home! Totally not filled with murderous psychopaths!"

Kara: "I'm really sorry, you can't be too careful these days."

I followed him around the base. It was a giant, wooden tower that was around ten stories high. There was a farm around it with a sign that said, "Courtesy of Lord Toilet." I followed Kara inside the tower. There was the ground floor that I ran through on my failed escape. The workbenches or crafting tables were in the middle of the room. There was some chests scattered around the room and some furnaces. An anvil and a brewing stand I didn't see earlier was also in the spacious room. There was a set of doors that led to the back of the building and a large table. On the right was a stairwell leading down and the left had a stairwell leading up.

Kara: "This is the ground floor. Not the neatest area but it does have some necessities. There's also stairwells leading to the basement and the upper floors, and the back doors lead to the garden."

I was in silent awe of the building. I was amazed. For the first time, I may actually have a place where I can truly feel at home. Kara headed upstairs and I quickly snapped out of my daydreams and hurried after him.

As we ascended the giant staircase, there was a giant window that ran all the way to the top. I saw the farm outside and the hills surrounding the building. I turned around and continued following Kara. We reached the second floor in no time.

Kara: "This is the second floor. It's our mess hall."

There was a crate full of melons in the left side of the room, some chests, and a fridge located behind a giant L-shaped counter. Around the room, there were some giant lunch tables and some food. After he finished giving me a tour of this floor, Kara led me to the third floor.

The third floor was Equestrian's room. How do I know this? There was a sign saying, "Equestrian's Room", above the door. We continued on up the flight of stairs. The fourth floor was another person's room. The sign said, "ISUKATDISGEM's Room", also above the door. We passed and headed to the fifth floor. The fifth floor had two chests, a brewing stand, a nether wart farm, a bed, some furnaces, workbenches, and a cat curling up next to the furnaces. It was Loomoo's room. How do I know this again? It's due to the signs that says "(insert name)'s Room" located above the doors.

We reached the sixth floor. As Kara opened the door to his room, I was immediately surprised. The support pillars in his room are made out of pumpkins! There were levers on them that served as part of a training dummy. There was also a brewing stand in this room and a few bookshelves. He quickly closed the door and started speaking.

Kara: "This is my room. Don't steal or vandalize it and we shouldn't have to hurt each other."

Myself: "I know the concept of personal property and private property; thank you very much."

Kara: "Just to clarify."

Myself: "I understand."

The sixth floor had a balcony that stuck out. I asked Kara what it was for. He looked at me for a minute. No one spoke. After a few minutes, I understood and continued to follow Kara up to the next floor. The seventh floor was just a rooftop. The rooftop had a tiny hut which housed a library surrounding an enchanting table. The hut also had a chest and a brewing stand inside. Kara and I headed down back the stairs to the ground floor and toured the outside of the tower.

In front of the tower was a Nether Portal and the fenced perimeter; on the left was a farm that grew potatoes, carrots, melons, pumpkins, and wheat; on the right was a chicken farm; and in the back was a small, fenced off, undeveloped part of land. Kara went back into the building and went down into the basement. He gestured for me to follow him.

In the basement was a large storage room. There were chests on the sides and signs that labeled the chests. At the back of the storage room was a hallway that led to the dungeon where I was held. I instinctively grabbed my sword. Why? I wasn't sure if this past hour spent touring their faction headquarters was one giant deception made to trap me for good.

"I'm not going to harm you."

Not knowing what to do, I stood there trying to decide my next course of action. I decided to trust him. If he did want to kill me, he could have done so already. I followed him down the stairs into the dungeons. When we entered the dungeons, he opened a door that led to a giant shaft. Zombies kept coming out of it for some reason. Kara stabbed them as they kept dropping and said, "This is our XP Farm." Glowing green orbs started floating around the room.  
Kara absorbed them and picked up their rotten flesh. "Good for compost."

Me: "Gee, that's mildly disturbing."

Kara: "What? It doesn't go to waste."

Me: "I only said it was mildly disturbing. You could be into necrophilia for all I know."

Kara:"..."

Me: "Yeah..., I know weird shit."

Kara: "Tell me about it."

After that somewhat awkward conversation about the rotten flesh, we exited the dungeons and went back upstairs. As we entered the lobby, we saw Equestrian in his blue armor. He had a lot of equipment and appeared to be going somewhere.

Equestrian: "Hey Kara, I'm leaving the base."

Kara: "I wish you good luck out there."

Equestrian: "You too."

Kara and Equestrian shook hands; after that, Equestrian walked toward me.

Equestrian: "Hey Sky."

Me: "Hmm?"

Equestrian: "You can have my room. I don't need it where I'm going."

Me: "Thanks!"

Equestrian: "No problem."

Equestrian tossed me an old key and walked out the door. He waved as he walked off into distance. As he walked off, I saw Kara already went back upstairs.  
I decided to start moving into my new room. I started heading upstairs to the third floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I played on this Minecraft server for a couple of months and I felt so inspired that I made some sort of lore for it. This will probably be a terrible fanfic. As you know. this is a non-profit fanfic story, Minecraft is owned by Markus "Notch" Perrson and Mojang AB, please support the official release. Please rate and review and as always, thank you for reading. Try this server out, it's pretty nice for PVP and Faction building. If you find your name in this story, it's slightly based off your personality.(what I know of it anyway). Please don't be offended. All OCs are owned by me, the server's owned by Jostake, game's owned by Mojang.


End file.
